


Looking Directly at a Sun

by Alyson



Series: Star Trek Advent 2019 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Again, M/M, Sexual Content, Stargazing, Stranded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-18 12:50:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyson/pseuds/Alyson
Summary: McCoy gets stranded with Chekov, who takes the time to teach him the joys of stargazing.  If he only knew Kirk already had.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Leonard "Bones" McCoy
Series: Star Trek Advent 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559389
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Looking Directly at a Sun

**Author's Note:**

> It's day 7! I usually post in the AM here on the East coast of the US, but the 4th was my birthday and today was my daughter's first day off after a payday around my bday (LOL) so she took me to lunch and then decided she was buying me a tattoo! I've been wanting a ST tattoo for probably 20 years, and I really like the newer Discover Universe emblem, so that's why I got on my right shoulder! I'm sore LOL. And posting late. But I hope you enjoy!

“You have to admit, Doctor, the stars here are very beautiful.”

“I have to admit nothing of the sort,” McCoy groused as he flopped back on to his emergency sleeping bag that was doing little to cushion him from the rocky ground.

The Enterprise had been doing her job, exploring a region of space the Federation hadn't explored, yet. They found a promising star system and a Class M planet, completely uninhabited by higher lifeforms. They sent down a landing party from Alpha shift to explore the surface and to take samples and readings. Then, as the planet's night approached after a 15.7 standard hour day, they began to beam them up, intending to send a Beta shift landing party to the daylight side of the planet to explore a new region.

Of course, that didn't go as planned. It never did. There was a transporter malfunction and McCoy and Chekov, the last two to be beamed aboard, were stuck. Scotty assured them he'd have it fixed much quicker than sending down a shuttle would take. Jim assured Bones that even if it took longer, he couldn't justify the use of a shuttle to Starfleet Command when there were no injuries, no dangers on the planet, they had full communications and the stranded crew members had plenty of emergency supplies.

Bones thought that the Captain just wanted the bed to himself for a night, because it was taking a lot longer to fix that transporter than it would have to send a shuttle down. It was looking like he and the Ensign would be down on the planet for a good portion of its night. Thankfully, the temperature was projected to remain comfortable and the weather was to remain calm.

“This is a very crowded part of the galaxy,” Chekov continued from his own sleeping bag as if McCoy hadn't spoken. “And the atmosphere here is so clear you can actually see some of the different colors of the stars, like that red giant over there.”

Despite himself, McCoy looked to where the kid was pointing. Sure enough, a speck of light, no bigger than the back end of a stylus, was clearly red. Another one, smaller, a little further out if he was right, caught the doctor's attention.

“Hey, is that the blue giant we passed on the way out here?”

“Yes, it is!” the Ensign replied, more excited by that than McCoy thought he should be. McCoy also thought he should be a little insulted by that enthusiasm.

Instead, he locked his eyes on that speck and remembered when they passed by it two days before. The winter holidays on Earth had been just a few days before, but they had completely forgotten. Space exploration was mostly mapping and scanning, so the days seemed to bleed, one into the other, and before you knew it, days that had been important, that had marked the passage of time on Earth, just passed by without acknowledgment.

As usual, Jim hadn't let it go so easily. They had stopped by a newly built starbase on their way out to this portion of uncharted space to pick up their waiting mail and supplies. There, they found the evidence of the holidays they had forgotten in the starbase's crew removing decorations from Earth based winter festivals and the gifts their friends and family had sent them. Jim had returned to the ship with a look of determination in his eyes and disappeared. When McCoy had finally heard from him, it was a message to meet him in the observation lounge on the starboard side of the ship.

It was a smaller one; one that was preferred by the captain. McCoy preferred none of them. He had worked through his aviophobia by the time Nero had flown into their lives, but he still didn't really like hanging out in a room in the middle of space that was nothing but big view ports. That said, if his husband wanted to meet him in the observation lounge, he loved Jim enough to at least spare him a few minutes.

When he got there, he found Jim had locked the door with his command override and had to let Bones in. He had scowled, wondering what the danged fool was up to. Once he walked into the room, however, he had to stop and catch his breath. The ship was passing a large blue star at impulse speed, giving the sciences department time to take readings. The star was filling the view ports, lighting the room the color of Jim's eyes. It was breathtaking.

More breathtaking was the sight of Jim, lounging on blankets on the floor, wearing nothing but a red ribbon around his hips, the large bow placed strategically, and a big grin on his face. He had surrounded himself with the wrapped presents from their friends and family; all they were missing was the tree. Jim's own gift to the both of them, ordered months earlier and picked up at the starbase, was sitting directly by his hip, a fruit and candy flavored massage oil set that he hadn't bothered wrapping.

McCoy had jumped into action after staring for a moment, stripping off his own clothes and opening the present he wanted most, pulling the bow away to reveal Jim hard and desperate, a cockring keeping him that way. His skin was iridescent in the starlight, his smile turning from a wicked grin to a lust filled, almost shy tilt of his lips as he opened his legs, his knees falling to the side, putting his captured need more prominently on display.

Bones had leaned in to press their lips together in a brief kiss that was still somehow full of love, lust, and gratitude, before laying flat on his stomach between Jim's legs and sucking on his straining testicles. Jim had cried out at the stimulation and fell back, writhing as he was sucked and rolled, his hole licked and probed, his inflamed member laved and enthusiastically lavished. By the time McCoy was balls deep inside of him, neither of them was lasting very long.

Sated and happy, they had laid back in each other's arms, kissing and touching, watching as they passed the star, Leonard feeling as if the only sight more beautiful was the man in his arms. After awhile, they opened their gifts, laughing at messages loved ones had sent as well as being amazed at the pictures of nieces and nephews, dumbfounded by how much they had grown. Then Jim had popped the seal on the massage oils, laid his lover down and slowly rubbed his body with fruity smelling liquid that made his muscles feel languid and his dick harden back up.

When Bones smelled candied cherry, it was coming from the slick finger that probed his own hole. With a moan, he had opened his legs wide for Jim, tilted up his hips, then cried out when a slick tongue joined that finger, licking the sweet oil away as fast as he was applying it. It wasn't long, however, before his husband was sliding inside of him, taking his own turn at brushing against his prostate with every slow thrust in, leaving McCoy an incoherent mess.

The second time around, they always lasted longer. Bones thought he'd go insane before finally feeling his husband's hand around him, pulling him off, while he spilled his own hot seed deep inside of him. They relaxed again when it was over, covered in sweat and cum, it somehow looking more erotic in the surreal blue of the star.

“So you get it?” the eager young voice of the eager young man next to him asked. “You understand? The joys of stargazing.”

“I do,” he replied, a small private smile Chekov couldn't see gracing his face, his eyes closed, still lost in memory. “I do indeed.”

The End


End file.
